Satou
Background Suzuki Ichirou is a Programmer who was stuck working on 2 projects during holiday due to his Junior Programmer disappearing right before the game's release, forcing Ichirou to fix all the bugs and specifications. His director/planner can barely remember his name even though they have been on the same team for half a year at most. He almost called him Satou. He has also been called Satou since his school days. He woke up in a game-like world after falling asleep on his desk for around 30 hours of debugging and checking, causing him to think it was a dream at first. He arrived in a parallel world as a 15 year old teenager named Satou. His initial attributes were all 10 at level 1. He fainted/collapsed after activating Shower and leveled up from 1 to 310. He is able to change his info, such as name, title, level, skills, etc., at will, but is limited to only those he has obtained, which includes None. Appearance A 29 year old man with his appearance from when he was 15. He is thin, has black hair, and no facial hair. He has a child-like build and with the Poker-Face skill, he always looks calm. Plot Dream? Seryuu City : Main article: Seryuu City Arc After some day (more than 8 days) journey from Dragon God Valley, Satou finally arrieved in Seryuu City. With skill Map Exploration he gather information about the city and get some common sense about this world. His current level is absolutely abnormal than average human in this city (The average level : Knight (8-12), Soldier (5-7) and highest level is 48 (old magician)) with average skill possesion is just 1-3 skills. He go to Seryuu City gate after checking some many things and change his clothes to non worn-out dark green robe. The gatekeeper ask about his identification (ID) card, of course he does'nt have one. With 1 copper coin, he issuing new ID card. After the gatekeeper check Satou status information with machine like LCD screen called Yamato Stone and give him some city rule, he entered into city. In the city, he dragged by young beauty the daughter of inn owner (Martha) to stay in her inn. He decided to go sightseeing around city and buy some cloth and food. A carriage passes Satou with some slave in it and he see interesting 2 beaoutiful girls, girl with black hair and black eyed (like Yamato Nadeshiko) and girl violet wavy hair with strange title of the Lost KingdomPrincess. Its Lulu and Arisa. After some shopping he goes back to the Martha's Inn. Next day, guided by Nadi, Satou go around the town with horse-drawn carriage and get information about the town. He also get information about Hero Summoning and 66 year Demon King's resurrection cycle. He finally got to inner wall and got into troublesome situation. No-Life King Zen The "No-Life King Zen" was a reincarnated elf with the unique skill of instantaneous regeneration. Due to his extensive knowledge he was known as a sage. But after the kidnapping and slaughtering of his wife he went mad. After becoming a lich(and gained immunity to physical attacks) he killed in turn the nobles responsible for the death of his waifu. Muno City A northern territory plagued by the wrath of the King Zen. With constant troubles the territory is in a state of disrepair. Bollhart City Gururian City Oyugock Capital Puta Town A small fishing village which houses a number of magic hunters. Whom are hunters who hunt magic creature and monsters for their magic cores. Here Satou and loli harem catch wind of another transported human though the magical mayonnaise. Boruenan Forest One of the Elven forests, this one in perticular is home to Mia and the King Zen. This is the location of one of the eight world trees which sucks mana from the either into the earth. Labyrinth City The city that grew around the local labyrinth. the common exports of course are magic cores and parts of monsters. Satou has set up an orphanage to take in the overflowing amount of abandoned children and train them to raid the labyrinth to make a living. Satou has set numerous bases here, both on the surface and inside the labyrinth for power leveling. Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Skills Weapon Skills (61P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9)◎(3-8) * Bow (1-9) * Sword (Lv10) (1-9) * Stick (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9)◎(6-2) * (Lv1) (1-9) * Stick (1-9) * Sword (1-10) * Axe (1-10) * Hatchet (1-10) * Hammer (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) * hammer (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) Physical Combat Skills (255P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Attack (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * Courage (1-9) * Art (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Bash (Lv5) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * Splitter (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Battle (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Destruction (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Wielding (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Attack (Lv10) (3-8)(6-2) * Eye (Lv10) (6-3) * (Lv10) (6-3) * Blow (Lv10) (6-3) * (Lv10) (6-3) * Edge (Lv10) (6-3) * Spear Attack (Lv10) (6-3) * Slash (Lv10) (7-20) * Edge (Lv10) (7-21) * Anti-Personnel Battle (Lv10) (8-23) * Edge Cannon (Lv10) (9-29)~(10-23) * Penetration (Lv10) (11-19) * Strike (Lv10) (11-19) Tactical Skills (60P) * (Lv10) (1-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-9)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-8)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-12)(6-2) * (Lv10) (6-13) Motion Skills (80P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Dimensional Maneuver (Lv10) (1-4) * Strength (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-14) * Drive (Lv10) (7-7) * Shrink (Lv10) (7-20) * Spacewalk (9-23) * Drive (Lv10) (9-31) Magic-Based/Supportive Skills (81P) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Manipulation (Lv10) (6-3) * Bestowal (Lv10) (6-3) * Healing (Lv10) (6-22) * Vision (Lv1) (7-4) * Perception (Lv10) (7-8) * Control (Lv10) (9-18) * Light Control (Lv10) (9-18) * Seer (Lv10) (9-18) * Armor (Lv10) (11-20)(12-28) Magic-Invoking Skills (150P) * Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) * Magic: Foreign World (Lv10) (1-2) * Prayer (1-4) * Magic: Demon (1-9) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic (Lv10) (1-10)(7-7) * Magic Lv10 (Lv10) (2-1) * Magic: Parion Belief (2-1) * Contract (3-3) * Magic (3-4) * Magic (5-9) * Magic Lv10 (6-7) * Order (6-Intermission 5) * Magic: Demon (7-20) * Magic: Demon (7-20) * Magic: Demon (7-21) * Magic: Demon (7-21) * Magic: Tenion Belief (8-26) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-7) * Magic (Lv10) (8-13)~(8-15) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic: Dragon (9-10) * Magic (9-13) * Magic (9-19) * Magic: House Fairy (10-18) Resistance/Tolerance Skills (264P) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Tolerance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9)(12-27) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-9) * (Lv10) (1-9) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)◎(3-8) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Resistance (Lv10) (1-10) * Resistance (Lv10) (3-4) * Resistance (Lv10) (5-9) * Tolerance (Lv1) (7-4)(8CH) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-20) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-21) * Resistance (Lv10) (7-22) * Resistance (Lv10) (9-10) * Resistance (Lv3) (10-29) * Drain Resistance (Lv10) (11-19) * Tolerance (Lv10) (12-26) * Resistance (Lv10) (12-26) * Resistance (LV 10) (14-7) Manufacturing/Crafting Skills (150P) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6-4) * Craft (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH)(7CH) * Creation (Lv10) (1-4)(6-10) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6CH(7CH) * (Lv10) (4-9) * (Lv10) (4-9) * Reinforcement (Lv10) (6-3) * Creation (Lv10) (6-4) * (Lv10) (6-10) * (Lv10) (6-10) * Carving (Lv10) (6-10) * Tools Creation (Lv10) (6-10) * Crafting (7-12) * Crafting (Lv10) (8-5) * (Lv10) (8-12) * (Lv10) (8-21) Academic Skills (111P) * (Lv10) (1-4) * Knowledge (1-4) * Language (Lv10) (1-5) * Language (Lv5) (1-9)(7-13) * (Lv10) (2-2) * Inference (2-6) * (Lv10) (3-8) * (Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (4-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (5-2)(6-2) * Tribe Language Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) * Scales Tribe Lv1 (5-4)(6-2) * Language (Lv10) (5-4)(6-10) * Dissection (6-2) * (Lv5) (6-14)(7CH) * (Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) * (Lv5) (6-Intermission 5) * (Lv10) (8-26) * Language (Lv1) (8-25) * Language (Lv5) (9-10) * Language (Lv3) (9-11) Artistic Skills (43P) * Sing (1-4) * Painting (1-4) * Game (1-4) * (Lv3) (2-7)▼(6-2) * Twister (Lv10) (6-1) * Talking (Lv10) (6-1) * Performance (Lv10) (6-6)(6-7) * Acting (6-22) * (Lv10) (8-5)(9-1-) * Dance (8-11) Business/Profession Skills (70P) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-5) * (Lv10) (1-6) * (Lv10) (1-6) * Face (Lv5) (1-7)(6-2) * Nonchalant (1-8) * Lv5 (1-8)▼(6-2) * (Lv5) (1-8)(6-2) * Service (Lv5) (2-3)(6-2) * (Lv10) (6-22)(6CH)(7CH) Labor Skills (75P) * Camping (1-4) * Washing (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-4)(6-13) * Farming (1-4) * Harvest (1-4) * Weeding (1-4) * Lumbering (1-4) * Cleaning (1-4) * (Lv10) (1-7)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-10)(6-2) * Service (3-4) * Carriage (4-3) * (Lv5) (4-6)(6-2) * Packing (5-14) * (Lv10) (6-2) * (Lv10) (6-2) * (Lv10) (6-13) * (Lv10) (6-15) * Mount-riding (6-15) * Taming (9-26) * Training (9-26) Labyrinth/Dungeon Skills (59P) * Release (Lv10) (2-10)◎(3-8) * Usage (Lv5) (2-10)(6-2) * Discovery (Lv10) (2-10) * (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Discovery (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Chest Unlock (Lv10) (2-10)(6-2) * Box (Lv4) (3-5)(5-2) Stealth Type Skills '''(140P) * (Lv10) (1-5) * Reading (Lv10) (1-5)(6-2) * (Lv10) (1-6)(6-2) * Dressing (Lv10) (1-10) * (Lv10) (1-10) * The Scenes (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * (Lv10) (2-6) * (Lv10) (2-6)(6-2) * Conspiracy (2-6) * Charge (2-6) * Destruction (Lv10) (6-33) * (Lv10) (7-19) * (Lv10) (7-19) * Steps (Lv10) (7-19) * Voice (Lv10) (8-20) '''Speciality Skills (110P) ''(sub-ver. of Unique Skill)'' * Condemnation (2-6) * (Lv10) (3-4)(9-6) * Technique (4-10) * Talk (4-10) * Seduction (4-10) * Search (Lv10) (6-3) * Sensing (Lv10) (6-3) * Grasp (Lv10) (6-3) * View (Lv10) (6-32) * Eye (Lv10) (6-32) * at a Distance (Lv10) (6-32) * Vision (Lv10) (7-3) * Intensity Adjustment (Lv10) (7-3) * Skill (8-22) * (Lv10 (9-23) * (Lv10) (10-29) * [ ] (12-28) ※ unselectable skill Unique Skills(original ver.) * Menu(1-1) ** AR is also known as Reality. ** Storage; unlimited and timeless. ** Map; expandable/shown if areas are explored. ** Radar; similar to Map, but shows indicators and other information. ** List; able to edit self-info.(ie. skill column, name column, title column, etc.) * Arrangement (1-1) ※ usable after (12-12) * Creation(1-1) ※ requirement not met. * Indestructible(1-1) ※ requirement not met The Use of Points: 1699 (54.45%) The Remaining of Points: 1421 (45.54%) Total Points: 3120 Notable Weapons / Items Holy Weapons * Excalibur(Holy Sword) -- can be used to store at least 20 000 mana. * Durandal(Holy Sword) -- can be repaired without limit when Satou chant's the spell of the sword. * Galatine(Holy Sword) * Spear(Holy Spear) Other Weapons * Blade(no name) -- able to destroy parts of the God when Satou chant's the word: Perish; absorbs Fragments of God. * Pendragon(Holy Magic Sword) -- Strongest sword, able to destroy the Blade. * Kotetsu(Katana) * Muramasa(Katana) * Sword(mithril sword) * 100 Handgun obtained from the Valley as drop items. * 50 Rifle 'obtained from the 'Valley as drop items. * 12 Magic-Guns from the Valley as drop items. *Balmung(7-21)(Magic Sword) *Nothung(7-21)(Magic Sword) Former * Gjallarhorn(Holy Sword)(8-21) -- given to the Kingdom as replacement for Claiomh Solais * Solais(Holy Sword)(12-23) -- given to King Yamato (Mito) Quotes * "I think Arisa misunderstands the meaning of cheat sometimes." Category:Characters Category:World Crosser Category:Skill Category:Japanese Category:Shiga Kingdom Category:Noble Category:Explorer Category:Mithril Plate Explorer